


Sunsets and Sand - A Survival Saga Short

by sunsetmondays



Series: The Survival Saga [3]
Category: MindCrack RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmondays/pseuds/sunsetmondays
Summary: Water laps at the sand endlessly. On the horizon, far across the blue expanse, the sun seems to hover just above the horizon like a child tentatively dipping their toes into the water. Guude squints into the distance and buries his feet in the sand.A pair of warm hands find their way to his shoulders. "You know, it’s actually kinda nice out here," Bdubs says.Guude looks up to see his friend looking over him with a cheeky grin. "I s'pose I can't complain," he replies, "but I really can't feel my feet right now, so..."Bdubs sits down on the sand beside him. "Yea, it is a bit cold. Shoulda brought some socks."





	Sunsets and Sand - A Survival Saga Short

**Author's Note:**

> Original posted exclusively on dreamwidth in 2015, but I'm finally putting it on AO3 as motivation for something old and something new I'm working on / intend to be once my project proposal stops kicking my ass. Said thing/s I'm working on will also hopefully prove as a distraction for my thesis once it hopefully gets approved.

Water laps at the sand endlessly. On the horizon, far across the blue expanse, the sun seems to hover just above the horizon like a child tentatively dipping their toes into the water. Guude squints into the distance and buries his feet in the sand.

A pair of warm hands find their way to his shoulders. "You know, it’s actually kinda nice out here," Bdubs says.

Guude looks up to see his friend looking over him with a cheeky grin. "I s'pose I can't complain," he replies, "but I really can't feel my feet right now, so..."

Bdubs sits down on the sand beside him. "Yea, it is a bit cold. Shoulda brought some socks."

"Who the hell brings socks to a beach, guy!"

Bdubs laughs and wriggles his toes in the sand. "Cold people?" he says with a shrug.

Guude pulls a face, not without good humour. "You're a weird one, aren't ya," he says.

"You don't see me complaining," Bdubs retorts. For the hell of it, he then picks up a clump of damp sand and neatly places it atop Guude's head. Some of it crumbles, falling across his friend's face. Most of it blends surprisingly easily with Guude's sandy blond hair. Bdubs laughs at the image.

Guude pulls another face, hiding a smile as more sand sprinkles across his nose. "Real funny, guy," he says.

Just as Bdubs goes to make a witty reply, he ends up with his own pile of sand atop his head. His loud laugh warms the cooling afternoon. Guude looks at him and rests a cheek on his fist. His eyes sparkle and he sits in thought for a moment before saying, "It's good to have you around, Bdubs."

Bdubs looks at him then out at the sunset. "Yeah, you too."

"Better than being stuck here alone in this god-forsaken place," Guude states. In front of them, water curls further up the beach and the sun continues to hover reluctantly above the water. Not far above, a single star breaks through the canvas of blue.

"Yeah? I don't think you'll ever quite be alone here," Bdubs says. "Too many of us to deal with. And you saw how hard it was to get rid of even one of us."

Guude shakes the sand out of his hair and hums thoughtfully. For a moment a sombre memory passes across his eyes and he stares down at the sand in silence, but his smile quickly returns. "I guess you're right on that one. I'm gonna be stuck here with you forever, I think."

"What a nightmare!" Bdubs laughs. "What would you ever do?"

"Kill you all in your sleep," Guude jokes. Bdubs chucks another fistful of sand at him, still laughing. Guude makes a poor attempt at a dodge, and most of it disappears under the neck of his shirt. "You better be expecting payback."

Bdubs' grin widens. "Oh you bet I am."

From the top of the dunes behind them, Pause calls out to the couple below. "Are you guys coming in or what? You looking to be skellie bait or something?"

Guude directs one final wistful glance at the ocean before picking himself up from the sand. Above them, stars begin to litter the arc of the sky like the first drops of rain on the windows back at the compound. Bdubs was right. It is kinda nice out here. More than kinda nice, actually. If only the monsters of the night didn't threaten to break the peace every time the moon began to rise. Then it might be truly beautiful.

He dusts the sand from his shirt and picks up his shoes from the sand beside where he had sat. "Last one back's a puddle of slime," he calls, taking off across the beach.

Bdubs quickly picks himself up from the sand, following behind. "Oh, I bet you are, Guude Slimerfist," he shouts with a grin, sand kicking up behind him as he sprints to catch his friend.

Sand-speckled and panting, the duo arrive at the safety of the compound just as the groan and crackle of mobs begin to fill the forest behind them. Pause jogs past them with a wave, off to fill his duties in the kitchen. Bdubs and Guude stand, hunched over and grinning.

"Bdouble-slimeball," Guude announces triumphantly."

"Guude Slimerfist," Bdubs retorts, shoving him playfully.

Guude chuckles, sweat dripping from his nose. "In your dreams."

Bdubs holds up a hand, still catching his breath. "Alright, how 'bout a tie?" he says.

Guude crosses his arms and pouts, but eventually agrees. "Fine, a tie."

The taller man grins triumphantly. Firelight flickers across his face and a slight breeze ruffles his hair. Guude is reminded of the day they first met: out on the beach as the stars began to glitter over the water. A small log fire burnt at the front of his temporary camp and breeze fluttered through his hair. He'd opened with a joke (only after a failed attempt to spear Guude with a shabby wooden sword). Of course, begrudgingly, Guude had laughed.

They'd hit it off ever since.

Guude runs a hand through his hair, rewarding him with a fresh shower of sand. Bdubs chortles and Guude punches him the shoulder. "Alright then, Bdouble not-a-slimeball. If you're gonna be like that, last person to the dining hall's on dish duty!"

His smile could give the moon a run for its money. "You're on..."

~ ~ ~


End file.
